Snowflake Munroe
Snowflake Munroe is the daughter of Xavier Munroe and Mangled Emy (ME). She is a half human half animatronic feline that has an adventurous spirit. Backstory Apparently, ME and Xavier were put together in a dating event, which brought the couple together. They loved each other very much and after a few weeks or so, Xavier proposed to ME, in which ME said yes. The two lived together, happily, until one day they decided to have a child, whoch led to the creation of Snowflake. After a few days, a file was found in ME system, named "File:female child." It was still in development. However, sadly, the physical body could not be formed so ME asked Emerald, ME's creator, to make it for her. After two days of creating the body, it was finished and place security in a metal ball. After transferring the complete file in the metal ball easily, the metal ball opened and that is how Snowflake came to be. Appearance She has light colored skin like her father and white hair like her mother's fur. She also has cat ears and a cat tail the same color as her hair. She already has teeth since she's half animatronic. She also has red eyes and seems to only be wearing a white shirt, white shorts, and has short hair. She also wears white socks. Personality For a young child, she's very curious like her mother. She's also very playful but yet sleepy at times since (for now) she's just a baby. She's also very smart since she can learn stuff pretty quickly. She does tend to be annoying since she does end up pulling on hair or shirt or anything but it's only because she's very curious. She also has an adventurous spirit since she can be seen on the tables and such. Relationships Mangled Emy (ME) Mother. She stays close to her and learns from her as she goes along with life. They have a strong bond. Xavier Father. She also stays close to him and learns from him. They also have a strong bond. Lucile Really likes her. She would say "thank you" for making CT (Caretaker), but she can't say it right now. The Caretaker Also likes her. She would play with her, teach her things, etc. when ME and Xavier are busy. Would poke her face sometimes. King Pin and Balla Pretty much trusts them. She really feels protected because of them. She also is interested to meet the other "family members." Trivia * She is named Snowflake because of two reasons: It suits her and her hair is as white as snow. * She can eat regular food since she has teeth as long as there is milk to drink. * For now, she is a baby, but the thing is 2 months = 1 year for her. * She holds a secret power that gets her to age into a teenager, able to speak and everything, but is only triggered by certain events and doesn't last long. * She can climb on walls and ceilings just like her mother, but can also run on them since she's fast like her father. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Emy's Stuff